Brightscale Eatery
|location = « » |type = Market stall }} The «'Brightscale Eatery'» (煌々鱗 食堂) was a player-run business in « » attached to the «Brightscale» , which was run by Momoko Tanaka. The business began as a operated by Momoko on front-line floors. Chronology Momoko received her «Vendor's Carpet» as an early Christmas present from Kenji Hiroshi on the 18th of December 2022.SAOK Timeline The «Vendor's Carpet» was the first of such mercantile items available to players that would allow them to open a store of their own and safely sell their various wares, with the items being protected from thievery by the carpet's special properties whilst offering ease of storage. Momoko rolled out her carpet and opened her own business in the safe-area of the current front-line of player progress as early as December 19th 2022. Airi Natsume, who was recognized as something of a gourmet,SAOK: Unexpected Meetings served as a taster for the various flavours employed by Momoko in her dishes.SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade Services :Main article -- . As was to be expected from its name, the «Brightscale Eatery» focused completely on the production of food and drink for purchase by other players. Its mission wasn't just to produce good food however: its modus operandi was the creation of dishes and compliments that more closely imitated the textures and flavours of food and drink found in the real world. Ino Choyo, who helped Momoko and Akiye set up their businesses, hoped to make use of Momoko's Skills in «Cooking» and «Mixing» to create drinks reproducing the of , thus imitating the high of getting drunk.SAOK: Inbetweeners II This was something not supported by the various wines and beers served by NPC vendors: alcohol in Sword Art Online could not get you inebriated, even if you drank gallon after gallon. They managed to accomplish this however by brewing what was essentially poison that resulted in the imbiber being stricken with the following effects: «Balance Down», «Dizziness», and «Nausea». The cumulative nature of the drink, combined with what Kenji could only liken to a placebo effect, actually simulated the general negatives of drunkenness.SAOK: New Year Resolutions Menu *« » -- made using alongside aquatic monster materials from the . *« » -- a selection of snack-size jam tarts sporting various flavours. According to Kenji they are incredibly tasty. *« » -- a wide range of sweet breads and sugary cakes. Seasonal menu In addition to her standard items, Momoko branched out for particular events and holiday periods. *«Christmas tarts» -- her usual jam tarts with a Christmas theme. *«Christmas handkerchiefs» -- handkerchiefs embroidered with various Christmas themes, from Santa Claus to reindeers to snowmen. Guild specific goods Due to the potentially dangerous applications, namely that of «Pigeon Ruby», a number of Momoko's created items were restricted for consumption by «Brightscale» members themselves. *«Pigeon Ruby» -- an item identified by the system as a Poison, but in actuality an item designed to resemble alcohol. It was bottled in a bottle reminiscent of a whiskey bottle, with a distinct ruby colouring, that tasted vaguely of bourbon with a slight hint of apple. It produced a «Balance Down», «Dizziness», and «Nausea» debuff that was cumulative. Author's notes Behind the scenes *The idea of Momoko as a chef arose from her image source: Yuzu Kurosaki. Yuzu was the home-maker of the Kurosaki family. Trivia *The original name was intended to be «Brightscale's Hash House». References & notes References